Project:Endigo
by Endigo Master
Summary: What could scare Shadow the Hedgehog? His fellow Project, Endigo. Can he stop the crazed fox? (Endigo is NOT to Tails as Shadow is to Sonic.)
1. Funeral to Fight

Title: Project: Endigo  
  
This chapter is a small intro to the real deal.  
  
Legal: I don't own any characters of Sonic the Hedgehog. The only character I own is Endigo.  
  
***********  
  
1 month ago  
  
The dark amber began to melt as the temperature hit maximum level. When it finished draining, the wires plugged into the creature began to recede, causing him to fall to the conveyor belt below. The fox was washed off and dressed in a pair of dark blue sneakers and white gloves. At the end of the track, his fur was dried out. Lastly, a small robot popped a small capsule into his mouth, marked CEE (Chaos Emerald Energy). Suddenly the robot was crushed within the fist of the indigo-furred creature, as he grew to twice his original size. His eyes opened, shining with the intensity of the golden Chaos Emerald. The fox dropped the remains of the small 'bot at his feet.  
  
"Look's like I'm awake." he chuckled, walking towards the nearest window. "This means one of my fellow creations has strayed from its original programming." the fox looked down at the planet Earth. "To destroy."  
  
***********  
  
Today  
  
Sonic, along with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and the rest of the warriors that had spent time training with and getting to know Emerl, had gathered at Emerald City Beach. It had been three weeks since the blue hedgehog had been forced to destroy the ancient Gizoid. Eggman had overwritten all of Gerald's peaceful programs. The small robot would have destroyed the planet if not for Sonic. The gang had come to put one item in the time capsule that had been dedicated to their robotic friend. First up was Amy and Cream.  
  
"We wanted to put something that included the three of us together." Cream held up a picture with Amy to the left, Cream to the right, and Emerl in the center. The put it into the container.  
  
Tails stepped up next. He took a deep breath. "This is the warp pad that Emerl used to transport to the Death Egg that day."  
  
The procession continued with each mourner. Rouge gave up the gem that the Gizoid had loved the most. Shadow dropped in the pair of gloves he had worn during his last battle with the robot. Knuckles donated the only recovered piece, Emerl's third eye.  
  
Soon, Sonic was the only one left. He brought the green emerald with him. "This is the first emerald that we gave to our friend. When I first found the robot, I thought he was just a hunk of junk, but soon, I realized that he was becoming more like me, then Tails, and so on. He became a sentient being with a unique personality, including each of our best qualities. Attacking him was one of the hardest things I had to do and I'll never forget him." the hedgehog dropped the emerald into the capsule. "I hope that we never have to disturb this memorial. And now, a moment of silence for our lost friend, Emerl." Sonic pushed the container out to sea.  
  
Shadow suddenly felt a disturbance in the space/time continuum that could only come from Chaos Control. He looked up just in time, seeing a two-tailed fox appear over the capsule. He looked about 16 years old, but the dark hedgehog knew the truth. This was the creation Gerald had warned him about. "Endigo."  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Shadow's Fear

Legal: I only own Endigo  
  
Chp. 2: Feared Fox  
  
************  
  
Emerald City Beach  
  
Endigo thrust his hand into the small capsule and pulled out his obvious target, the emerald. The other mourners pulled out of their silence and were shocked to see their memorial sinking. They then saw the fox land about five feet from Shadow, looking down.  
  
"What are you doing here, Endigo?" the dark hedgehog asked, his voice shaking with fear. "You aren't supposed to awakened unless…" the fox jerked his head up, catching eyes with the Shadow. As his body began to freeze up, the black-furred warrior realized what was happening. Dr. Gerald had told him all about Project: Endigo. Its purpose was to destroy any of the doctor's creations that strayed from their original programming. The creature was currently using his Medusa Glare technique, which caused the person who met eyes with Endigo to be paralyzed.  
  
"You deviate from your original programming. That is what you were going to say, wasn't it?" the dark creature took a step towards his brethren and continued with an evil laugh. "I guess I can't expect you to answer, can I. Now I'm going to Finish you off once and for all."  
  
"YOU MONSTER!!!" someone in the group yelled, finally reacting. Unfortunately, it was Amy Rose. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR ATTACKING THAT GRAVE!!!" Shadow couldn't move his lips, so he wasn't able to warn his friend. She charged at the fox, full force, pulling her Piko- Piko Hammer. She kicked off of a sand dune and brought the weapon with the power of her months of training. Sadly, it wasn't enough. Without breaking his eye contact, he caught the hammer and pulled it from the hilt. Then, he grabbed the hilt and flung the female hedgehog into the sea.  
  
Waves erupted into the air as Amy hit the water. As one hit the team, they were brought out of their daze. "I'm coming, Amy!" Tails jumped into the air, flying to his friend.  
  
"What in the world?" Endigo's eyes darted towards the other fox as he flew by. "How does he have two tails?"  
  
The others took this time to attack. Sonic lunged at the demented creature, ready to show him why he was world famous. The blue fighter heard a satisfying crack as his sneaker met his opponent's jaw. Endigo was thrown into the sky and was bombarded by a flurry of punches from Knuckles. Lastly, Rouge drove her knee into his back, sending him into the ocean, flying past Tails and Amy.  
  
Now's my chance." Shadow shot to a point where he thought only his friends would come with him, as a crowd had gathered at the edges of the beach.   
  
"Isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
  
"Yeah, but who's that blue fox?"  
  
"What's that black hedgehog doing?"  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!!" Shadow had taken out the silver emerald. The team began to disappear.  
  
"NO!!!" Endigo launched himself at the group, but they were already gone  
  
***********  
  
Tails' Workshop  
  
The fighters reappeared in the Ancient Ruins version of Tails' home. Knuckles immediately snapped. "I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO TELL ME WHO THE HELL THAT WAS, WHY HE ATTACKED US, AND WHAT ELSE YOU KNOW!!!"  
  
"Please don't yell, Mr. Knuckles." Cream said, stepping up to him. "Your very scary."  
  
"No Cream, he has a right to yell." Shadow stepped up to the computer on the wall and typed in a long sequence. When he was finished, he stepped back, allowing the others to see. "These are the stats Dr. Gerald showed me when he told me about Project: Endigo.  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Eggman's Role

Chp. 3: Eggman's Role  
  
*************  
  
2 days ago Eggman's Apartment  
  
Eggman couldn't believe it. He pressed the rewind button on his remote controller. As the tape began to return to the beginning, he went over his recent loses in his head. First, Metal Sonic had betrayed him by locking him in a cell on the Egg Fortress. Then, he used part of the Robotnik family fortune to build an armada of useless ships that were destroyed anyway. Super Sonic ended up defeating Metal Overlord. After that, he had found the Gizoid, the last part of his grandfather's creations. He had eventually gotten it back from the hedgehog rival of his, but he was destroyed, along with the Death Egg. By then, the family fortune had been used up. He was about to give up all aspirations of villainy, when the tape had arrived for him. He heard the tape finish rewinding and pressed play.  
  
His grandfather appeared on the screen. "Hello grandson, I am your grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. I am sending this message with the camera equipment I stole from GUN. I heard that you have been disowned by my son and before GUN opened my eyes to the true evils of this world, I would have agreed. After all of the tortures I have endured, I wish to help you. Twenty years ago, before completing Project: Shadow, I created Project: Endigo. He was made to make sure the other experiments followed their original programming. To reactivate this destructive force, go to the Space Colony ARK, sector 35-B and use computer 4-QRD. Once there, input the password Chaos Reverse. Also, take a Chaos Emerald. Good luck, grandson." But Eggman was already gone.  
  
************  
  
1 week ago ARK  
  
The small craft completed its docking sequence and Eggman jumped out. Chills ran down his spine seeing the ARK again. This was the same room where he had lost to Tails. He shook of the memories of that battle and walked up to the computer.  
  
He was about to begin, when he heard the rockets on his ship fire up. He turned around and saw a blue fox sitting in the cockpit. He ran towards the spacecraft, but tripped over the remains of the Egg Walker. Eggman looked on helplessly as the ship flew off.  
  
"Was that Endigo?"  
  
*************  
  
Today Mystic Ruins  
  
Shadow began his explanation. "It started over 60 years ago, before Dr. Gerald had finished working on me. He created an entity with supreme power and the purpose to…"  
  
"To destroy." Knuckles interrupted.  
  
"No, to keep peace on Earth and stop all of those who try and control it all." Shadow replied.  
  
"Then why was he attacking you?" Sonic asked, stepping up to his dark counterpart. "I mean, your not the nicest guy I know, but you've started to help protect the world. You haven't done anything destructive since the ARK incident. And that was two years ago."  
  
"That's what I can't understand." Shadow went back to the computer to find Tails in his seat. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to find out about Endigo by hacking into the ARK's database. If I can, I might be able to…huh?"  
  
"What is it, Tails?" Amy inquired, having finished drying off.  
  
"Somebody has already activated these files and I'll give you three guesses who."  
  
"Let me guess." Sonic started "Was it Eggman, Eggman, and Eggman?"  
  
"Yeah and… oh no! He deleted all the data on Endigo!"  
  
Now what do we do?" Rouge fumed.  
  
"How does death sound?" a voice from outside the building said. Suddenly, the roof was ripped of by a robotic figure. As it jumped down, it became clear that it was a Chaos Gamma and on his shoulder sat Endigo.  
  
************  
  
2 nights ago Chaotix Headquarters  
  
Espio awoke with a jolt. His hand was at his neck and he was in a cold sweat. As he got up, he tried to recall the dream, but was unsuccessful. He slipped into his shoes and his tattered vest. The purple ninja saw his friends sleeping peacefully. He went into the hallway, heading for the bathroom, when he heard a crash downstairs. "Ninja Leaf Swirl." he whispered, disappearing. He slowly made his way down the musky hallway. Once he reached the stairs, he looked around the corner and saw the culprit.  
  
He was wearing the latest in battle armor. Dark goggles covered his face and a helmet concealed his hair. His dark green jacket was covered in explosives, which he was carefully placing on the wall. The newly titled bomber wore a pair of baggy, purple pants and his black sneakers had a pair of rockets on each shoe.  
  
"Who do you think he is." a strong voice asked. Espio turned on his heels, pulling out a shuriken. "It's just us, buddy." the chameleon realized it was just his partners. Feeling a wave of relief come over himself, he put the throwing knife back into his pocket.   
  
"I don't know, but he seems to have a score to settle with us."  
  
"Could Eggman have a new assassin ?" Charmy inquired, yawning. It was late and they were all tired.  
  
You boys haven't changed a bit." the armored crook threw a mini-bomb at the trio. Before they could react, they were blown of the second floor and caught in a large net. "Long time, no see." he said, a smirk on his face.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. The Chaotix's Role

Thanks: Shadow's Obsessor   
  
*************  
  
2 nights ago Chaotix Headquarters  
  
While Vector and Charmy panicked, Espio questioned the warrior, who had continued to put explosives on the wall. "Who are you and why are you doing this to us?"  
  
That info is on a need to know basis, but you can call me Lock." the assailant's voice was a little like the chameleon's, but a little less scratchy and not as deep. Espio sensed deep pain in his voice. "Haven't seen you since before your ninja training started. You've changed more than your friends here. You aren't that punk that was barely surviving on Angel Island."  
  
"Shut up!" the ninja shouted, trying not to remember that part of his life. He had been a punk, getting into trouble wherever he went. If it hadn't been for Knuckles saving him from his bookie, he would probably be dead. The guardian had introduced him to the Chaotix and he had soon begun his training. Suddenly, Lock stepped away from the wall and the Chaotix gasped. The wall was covered in bombs of all shapes, sizes, and levels of destructive force. Lock began to laugh.  
  
"So what do you think, boys?" he asked, an evil smile on his face. "This is my greatest masterpiece ever. You see, I have set every single bomb to go off in exactly two weeks. When that happens, BOOM, no more Station Square! The boss will be proud." the bomber began to head towards the exit. "By the way, I wouldn't try to move any of those, because if you do, the city will be turned to rubble anyway. The only thing that would keep them from blowing up is this switch." Lock lifted up a small control pad. It was about the size of a Chaos Emerald and it was the same color as Lock's jacket. It had for buttons on it. "And now, I bid you farewell." Lock threw a smoke bomb on the floor. When it cleared away, the Chaotix's newest enemy was gone.  
  
*************  
  
Today Mystic Ruins  
  
Endigo jumped off of the Chaos Gamma's shoulder and walked over to Shadow. The hedgehog stood his ground, but the dark fox rose his arms. "Don't worry, Shadow I'm not here to kill you. I just want to take care of your so-called friends first." The others got ready for a fight, with Knuckles in front of Cream for her protection. " Gamma, kill them by any means necessary. "  
  
C. Gamma was about to attack, when a missile broke in through the window and crashed into the robot. As he flew through the wall, Tails shouted "Not another hole!"  
  
The group ran outside and saw who had fired the missile. "Omega!" Rouge shouted happily, seeing her old friend again. They were shocked when they realized who was sitting on his shoulder.  
  
"Metal!" Sonic yelled, seeing his robotic counterpart. "What's he doing here?'  
  
Omega ignored the blue hedgehog. He completed his analysis of the enemy robot. " Recognized as an early E-100 series. E-102 Gamma. Created by Dr. Eggman. Must destroy."  
  
Endigo smirked "So you want a battle with my minion. Fine. Gamma, show him what you can do!" C. Gamma and Omega charged at each other, ready to prove that they were the strongest of the E-100 series.  
  
The robotic warriors collided and the battle began. Omega jumped into the air and let a barrage of bullets fly at the his opponent. C. Gamma launched himself back and fired a pair of mini-missiles at the larger fighter. E-123 was sent into the workshop, causing it to collapse.  
  
No!!!" the fox boy screamed, fainting from shock. Knuckles caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
The wooden remains were set ablaze as Omega fired up his rockets. He landed next to Amy. "Come on, Omega! You can destroy that faker!"  
  
"Negative. Power levels too high to be held by a C. Gamma. This is the real Gamma."  
  
"That can't be the real Gamma. We found his remains on the Egg Carrier." Sonic turned towards the large warrior. "How could this be the real deal?"  
  
This is unknown. Gamma is being controlled by a scrambler on his right knee joint. This is how Endigo is using him. Gamma is too fast for me to catch on my own. I will need Shadow to use Chaos Control." The group turned toward the dark hedgehog, whose mind was racing.  
  
Will I be fast enough? Will Endigo counterattack? Does Chaos Control even affect him?  
  
"You can do it, Shadow." the hedgehog looked up and saw Rouge in front of him. "We all believe in you. You've done it before and you can do it again."  
  
"Your right, Rouge. I can do it. I'm going to be honest with you guys. Endigo scares me more than anything in the world, but I won't let it get to me now. Are you ready, Omega?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"You fools!" Endigo laughed, causing the team to turn towards the psychotic fox. "Did you forget we were here. If could direct your attention to Gamma!" the group was shocked at what they saw. Gamma had charged up his arm cannon and it was larger than it should be. "I've given a power boost to that worthless contraption. He has enough power t demolish you all."  
  
Just as the blast was about to be released, Shadow grabbed Omega's arm and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!!!!" the emerald sent out a wave of power and time stopped. Omega immediately charged at Gamma and destroyed the control module.  
  
"Objective completed. Will now wait for time to restart."  
  
"There's one more thing you can do for me, Omega." Shadow said, a smirk on his face.  
  
*************  
  
Mystic Ruins Train Station  
  
"What is going on down there?!" Vector shouted, pointing to the large fire where Tails' workshop should have been.  
  
"I don't know, but look who's down there in the middle of it all." Espio looked at their old friend.  
  
"It's Knuckles!" Charmy laughed happily. "But who is he fighting?"  
  
Let's go and find out!" the trio ran down the stairs, just as the next train arrived. When the doors opened, Lock stepped out.  
  
*************  
  
The Battlefield  
  
Time restarted and Endigo was shocked by the disappearance of Gamma. He turned to see where Shadow was and gasped when he saw the blast surging at him. He tried to grab his Chaos Emerald, but it was too late. The energy bomb crashed into him, sending him of the side of the cliff, exploding.  
  
"Oh yeah, right on the money!" Sonic shouted, punching the air.  
  
"Are you okay, Gamma?" Amy had run over to her old friend and hugged him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Amy? Where am I? The last thing I remember was running into an indigo colored fox."  
  
"It's going to be alright, Gamma."  
  
"Hey, Knuckles!" the echidna turned to face his old friends, the Chaotix, running towards him.  
  
"Well look who's here just as the smoke clears, just like always!" the echidna laughed.  
  
"I would say they're just in time!" the heroes turned to see Lock running towards them. He threw the sapphire emerald into the air  
  
"Who the hell is that guy?!"  
  
"He won't tell us his real name, but he goes by Lock!" Charmy shouted, getting into Knuckles face.  
  
"Just great, anoth…" suddenly, the ground beneath Shadow blew up into the air. Endigo appeared and grabbed the emerald Lock had thrown and Shadow's.  
  
"Now that I have obtained three Chaos Emeralds, I can use my ultimate technique!" the fox threw the emeralds into the air. As they fell in front of his hands, he shouted "REVERSE CHAOS CONTROL!!!"  
  
To be Continued… 


	5. Reverse Chaos Control

Chp. 5  
  
************  
  
5 minutes ago  
  
"CHAOS CONTR...huh?" Shadow skidded to a stop as he realized that the emerald was gone. "No, Endigo must have used Reverse Chaos Control. But how? He needs at least three to use it minimal power. Even if he had taken mine away, that would only be two, right?"  
  
"Shadow, look out!" the dark hedgehog heard his friend's warning a second too late. He saw the power bomb only inches from his body. He was enveloped with the destructive force. If it hadn't been for Omega and Metal Sonic jumping in the way, he would have died, not just fainted.  
  
************  
  
3 days later Club Rouge  
  
Shadow rose too quickly and hit his head on a protruding pipe. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized where he was. It didn't look the same in the day time, the neon lights turned off. He ran into the kitchen and a small robot of pure sapphire flew up to him. It had had one arm out of its back and a long antenna with a Rouge head on it.   
  
"Hel-lo, Mas-ter Sha-dow." the small creature began. "My name is Re-ki-mo. I have been or-dered to make sure you get this note." Rekimo opened its chest plate and removed a letter. Shadow grabbed it from the robot before it could say anything else. As it flew of, the hedgehog began reading.  
  
Shadow,  
  
The rest of us have gone to search for the seven emeralds. After you were knocked out, Endigo told us how RCC allows him to go back in time to change certain things. The more emeralds he has, the more he can control. He also told us that using RCC causes the Chaos Emeralds to spread out again. He told us that one would go to the ARK because of the Chaos Generator. I would have teamed up with you myself, but knucklehead still has some questions for you. He will meet you at the Station Square Space Center. Good luck, buddy.  
  
Your friend,   
  
Sonic  
  
Shadow threw the paper to the ground and flew out the front door. Unfortunately, he missed the last part of the letter.  
  
P.S. Omega and MS are now under the control of Endigo.  
  
************  
  
Egg Shelter  
  
Endigo kept low to the floor as he waited for Shadow to pass by. He had been like this for two days. The others had already gone to follow one of the newly formed teams that were in search of the emeralds. Lock had followed the Chaotix to the Land of the Skies. Gamma had followed Sonic and Tails to the Land of Darkness. Amy and Cream were being chased by Metal Sonic in Frog Forrest. The last member of his team, Omega, had followed Rouge to Prison Island. The fox was prepared to leave the shelter and head for the northern part of Night Babylon, when Shadow raced by. He waited about ten seconds and chased after him, a grin on his face.  
  
************  
  
Station Square Space Center  
  
Knuckles took in a deep breath. He looked around, trying to make heads or tails out of what the scientists were doing to the small shuttle he and Shadow were going to be using to get to the ARK. He had tried walking up to the craft, but two guards had got him in their crosshairs. They had told the echidna that he was to stay where he was told to. Rouge had pulled a lot of strings for this ride and it had pissed of a bunch of people. Knuckles had been treated like a freak since he arrived two days ago. He sighed "This people act as if they've never seen an echidna before."  
  
Knuckles jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He was ready to attack, but he saw that it was just one of the coats. "S-sorry to b-bother you, Mr. Knuckles." he said, backing up slowly. "W-we thought y-you would want to kn-know that your friend Shadow h-has arrived."  
  
Knuckles scowled, raising his fist, causing the man to perspire. "Get this threw your small pea brained head. Shadow and I are not friends. If you ever make that mistake again, sweat won't be the only thing running from your body." the poor man's eyes rolled back into his head and he was out.  
  
"You shouldn't be so cruel, Knuckles." the echidna turned to see the black hedgehog walking towards him.  
  
"This coming from the guy who tried to destroy the world."  
  
"You know good and well why I did that, you oversized rat."  
  
Knuckles bared his teeth, stepping towards the red streaked warrior. "I don't want to start anything, Shadow. I just want answers."  
  
"And you'll get them after we take out Endigo." Suddenly, the base began to fall apart. A large hole appeared in the roof as Endigo melted his way through. The frail men began to run away. As they left, one of them accidentally turned the countdown mechanism on. 10,9,8...  
  
"Speak of the devil." Shadow yelled over the mayhem. The duo began a mad dash for the ship. 7,6,5...   
  
"You won't get away from me!!!" the fox shouted as Shadow and Knuckles entered the spacecraft. 4,3,2..  
  
To be continued… 


	6. Space Adventure

Thanks to all that have reviewed so far. Sorry that I have taken so long to update. I have been in the mountains for the week. Anyway…  
  
Legal: I don't own any of the characters in Sonic. If anyone wants to use Endigo in a story, tell me in your review. Also, if you do use Endigo, wait until after the story of Project: Endigo is done.  
  
Chp. 6: Space Adventure  
  
************  
  
Station Square Space Center  
  
"NO!" the blue fox crashed into the hull just as the ship shot upwards. Knuckles looked out the window to try and spot his enemy, but he had left no trace.  
  
"Where the hell did he go?!" the red hot head shouted to his teammate.  
  
"He used his Metal Reformation technique." Shadow answered in a calm voice. "It allows him to fuse with any type of metalloid or metal. As powerful as he is, he can't breath in space. He decided to hitch a ride, which we have no choice about. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Shadow sat back and fell asleep, but Knuckles kept an eye out for any suspicious behavior.  
  
************  
  
Station Square 2 days ago  
  
ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Nack shouted, slamming his foot into the side of the garbage can, causing it to fly into the wall. As the canister began to fall, Nack let out a flurry of kicks and punches on the cot he had been sleeping on. "It doesn't make sense! How could I, the great Nack the Weasel, AKA Fang the Sniper, be beaten by a bunch of snotty kids?! Curse that Chaotix. The ruined my entire operation the day we crossed paths. I swear that even if it takes the rest of my days, I will have revenge!"  
  
The weasel was suddenly covered in garbage. He looked up and saw a mean, old lady staring at him. "Shut up you damn rat or I'm calling the cops!"  
  
"How would you like it if I came up there and shut you up permanently?!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" as she slammed her window shut, she flicked Nack off.  
  
"See ya tonight, ya old bitch." Nack was about to go back to his thoughts, when he heard a familiar sound. "Wait a sec, those shoes. By the sound alone I can tell the brand. They're over fifteen years old. I only know one person who still wears those." he jumped behind the remains of his makeshift bed just as Knuckles ran by. "I knew it. The leader of the Chaotix, Knuckles the Echidna." as the hero ran toward the space center, he had no idea who was on his tail.  
  
************  
  
Space Colony ARK Today  
  
As the shuttle completed docking, Knuckles and Shadow jumped out and prepared for Endigo to attack. They were surprised to see somebody else. "Yo, Knux." Nack pulled a gun on each of the warriors.  
  
"Nack, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Shadow inquired of his partner.  
  
"He's one of the freaks I fought when I was a member the Chaotix. He always shows up at the wors…" a missile flew by the trio, causing a hole to appear in the hull of the ARK.  
  
"Long time no see, boys." Eggman came out of the shadows in a powered up Egg Walker. "What do you think of my latest invention? I call it the Egg Walker MK II. It's powered by, of all things, a Chaos Emerald."  
  
"Just great." Knuckles sighed. "How could this get any worse?"  
  
"Like that." the echidna turned to see what his partner was talking about. Endigo had come out of their ship.  
  
"We're screwed."  
  
************  
  
Land of the Skies  
  
"I can't believe Sonic ever left this place!" Charmy shouted, looking at the paradise before him. "What was he thinking?"  
  
"You have to remember," Espio began. "he fought an early version of Egg Emperor, was followed by a fanatic worse than Amy, and was beaten up by Metal Sonic. An earlier version anyway. That can give a place a bad vibe. Come to think of it, he moves after every adventure."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Vector took this opportunity to break in. "Can you two stop gabbing for a moment and help find the emerald." the croc ran down the beach, his friends in hot pursuit.  
  
************  
  
ARK  
  
"Run!" the heroes shot off in different directions. Nack fired both of his guns, but the bullets were vaporized in Eggman's laser blast. The energy blasts kept Endigo from chasing Shadow and Nack from following Knuckles.  
  
"Turn off your blasters, Eggman!" the weasel screamed.  
  
"Shut up, you has-been sniper!"  
  
"What did you just call me?!"  
  
"A has-been!"  
  
That's it, you freak of nature!" Nack jumped at the Egg Walker MK II. He slammed on of his .45 into the release button and the other in the doctor's face. As they continued fighting, Endigo chased after his brethren.  
  
*************  
  
LotS  
  
Lock fell from the trees and pulled a small box with a single button on it. He took a look at his watch. "It's ten seconds to five. Boss told me to flip it then. 3,2,1..." he pushed the button.  
  
*************  
  
ARK  
  
Shadow was thrown to the floor as the colony began to explode. Fire erupted in front of the hedgehog, singing his ears. "What's going on?"  
  
"My friend Lock just flipped the self-destruct switch for this worthless tub." Endigo had snuck up on Shadow and had soon wrapped his gloved hand around the dark hedgehog's throat. He struggled to get free.  
  
"How's that possible?"  
  
"Simple. When I left the ship the last time, I took the controls with me. When I met Lock, I knew he was the person to flip the switch for me. Lucky for me, you were here too." Shadow felt the effects of Endigo's Death Finger. Gerald must have been crazy to give him so much power. "This place contains too much information on me, doesn't it?" Shadow was almost out of energy.  
  
"What do you mean? After you take me out you will have completed your mission in life. You'd go back to sleep, right?"  
  
"You fool. Killing you is the least of my worries. After this, I plan to use all seven Chaos Emeralds to use a massive Reverse Chaos Control. Then, I'll change the greatest mistake in Gerald's life. Not having me awake during the GUN attack. After that, I'll make sure that Gerald falls of the map until the birth of a certain echidna. If he begins to kidnap all of the great heroes while they're still babies, Eggman would take over the world. Then, under the tutelage of an evil Shadow and myself, we shall eradicate Eggman and rule for him." the hedgehog couldn't take anymore and fainted.  
  
Elsewhere, Knuckles lay unconscious, knocked out by a falling beam.  
  
*************  
  
Eggman's Ship  
  
"We made it!" Nack yelled as the small shuttle cleared the ARK's field.  
  
"And even better," Eggman continued "we got one of the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
We're on cloud nine!" the duo continued laughing, not realizing that Endigo was in the hull.  
  
*************  
  
ARK 5 minutes later  
  
The colony pulled in, and then blew up in a brilliant display.   
  
To be continued… 


	7. Lock Picked

Chp.7: Lock Picked  
  
Legal: I own none of the characters that appear in this story. I only own Endigo.  
  
************  
  
LotS  
  
Fire and debris filled the sky as the ARK blew, since the area the Chaotix was current in was closest to the atmosphere. After about two minutes, burned pieces of the hull began to crash all over the island. The detectives stared in awe at what was happening. As destructive as it was, the explosion was art in motion. The trio was brought out of their daze as a piece landed in front of them, reading ARK.  
  
"Oh no." the three said simultaneously. It was Espio who continued the thought. "Do you think Shadow and Knuckles could have been…"  
  
"That's probably what Endigo wanted to happen." the Chaotix turned to see their enemy, Lock, coming towards them. One hand was on his head, the other holding the switch. "I can't believe I broke the record of my idol, Bean the Dynamite, for Greatest Explosion. I blew up the Space Colony ARK!" the mystery creature threw back his head and let out a dark and evil laugh.  
  
Charmy suddenly snapped "You bastard! You killed our friends all because that psychotic fox told you to!" the bee launched himself at Lock, tears streaming from his large eyes. He began blindly stabbing at his enemy. Soon, with one defining jab, the goggles and hat fell from his head. The Chaotix gasped. "But your…"  
  
"Mighty?" Vector finished. Standing before them was the lost member of their team, Mighty the Armadillo. The only changes to his appearance was jet black hair, indigo gloves, and black sneakers.  
  
"Don't cal me that, you overgrown iguana. I disowned that name after what you've done to me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Espio inquired.  
  
"It all started after our trip into outer space. I had told you on the ride back that I would be checking into a hospital. None of you ever came to visit. Eventually, I felt better and checked out. That's when I felt true pain. I saw a sign for The Chaotix Detective Agency. What do you think I found at the address? The three of you, talking to a client. You had forgotten me."  
  
"But we didn't for…"  
  
"Shut up!" Lock continued. "I eventually found Bean the Dynamite's secret school while I was wandering around Station Square. I decided to join up. They trained me to lose all feelings except my hate for the three of you. On graduation day, I dyed my hair and renamed myself. Two weeks ago, I met Endigo and I knew joining with him would lead me to you." Lock threw a smoke bomb on the ground. As he disappeared, he shouted. "One week until Station Square is destroyed, Chaotix!"  
  
The trio was left speechless.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Split Persona

Chp 8: Split Persona  
  
************  
  
Earth's Atmosphere  
  
"I can't believe dat we got away wit the emerald, eh Eggman?" the weasel pulled his flask to his lips for another swig. "As soon as I finish off the rest of the Chaotix, I plan to enter the sniping business again. What about you, buddy?"  
  
"I plan to do what I always do. Try to take over the world. With Shadow and Knuckles out of the way, it'll be easy. Especially with the Chaos Emerald."  
  
Too bad you won't have that in a few seconds." the duo turned around to see Endigo standing in the center of the room.  
  
"You!" they both yelled, opening fire on the fox. The creature easily dodge them. He reached the EC mk II and shoved his hand into the center. In a few seconds, it was over. Endigo had used Chaos Control, leaving the pair alone in the craft.  
  
************  
  
Emerald Coast  
  
Endigo reappeared over the crystal blue water, barely stopping before hitting. He flew over to the roof of the Chaos Remnant Control Center. The fox was about to break in, when he felt a surge of pain in his head. As he fell to his knees, he dropped the emerald, allowing it to fall over the side of the glass roof. He began shouting in two tones, one kind, one dark.  
  
"I can't do this! Yes I can! I won't! I will! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the split personalities became one again. "I can't let this keep happening. For now, I must find the emerald."  
  
Endigo dropped over the side and began his search. As he looked, he heard the shuffle of feet behind him. He turned to see a pair of rifles aimed at him. There was a short, pudgy man with a stretched uniform, and a taller guardsmen with his sleeves pinned back.  
  
"You're trespassing on private property." the fat man began. "This building contains hazardous material."  
  
"Didn't you know," the fox started as his hand met the emerald. "That's why I'm here." they opened fire just as Endigo disappeared. He reappeared behind the taller man, shoving the emerald into his back. As it came out the other side, he aimed it at the shorter guard. "Death Factor." an attack that plays on a person's worse fear, the fat man began to imagine that he was growing shorter and shorter. He soon fainted. Endigo flicked the blood from his hand and the emerald.  
  
Endigo returned to the roof. He smashed his fist into the glass and fell in. Hundreds of men began to enter the room as the alarms went off. Endigo shot Chaos Spears at all the entrances, killing those coming through. He turned back to the others. Throwing the emerald into the ground, he yelled, "Chaos Tremor!" The room was filled with the blood and howls of the guards.  
  
The fox entered the final chamber. He looked at the pool of Chaos before him. A smile crossed his face. He dipped the tip into the dark liquid. The pool was soon empty and the fox was soon gone.  
  
*************  
  
Club Rouge 6 days later  
  
"I can't believe it." Sonic whispered, looking down at the multi-colored floor. The Chaotix had just told everyone what had happened in the Land of the Skies. Rouge had fainted after hearing about Shadow and Knuckles. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Pretty much." Vector began. "I mean, chunks of the ship fell all around us." the group had come back together after news had come that the sixth emerald had been found by Cream and Amy. Rouge had found two on Prison Island. The Chaotix had also found two, while the rest of the teams found one each. The Chaotix had no clue where the last emerald was, but they guessed Endigo had it, which meant their home was doomed.  
  
"Could Shadow have found away to get the emerald and escape?" Amy inquired.  
  
"I doubt it." Tails said, turning from his computer screen. "Sonic, turn on the TV." as the hedgehog did so, they were assaulted by the surround sound feature. The fox turned it off with the remote. It was already on the news channel.  
  
"-re reporting live from the streets of Emerald Town, where a group of vigilantes a-" the man was knocked out of his place.  
  
"Move that camera and suffer a fate worse than death." the fox began. The camera began to shake. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I have become aware that you possess the remaining six Chaos Emeralds." he held up the golden jewel for all to see. "Bring them to me, or say goodbye to every town and place you've ever lived in." he fired a blast at the camera. By this time, all of the heroes, except Rouge, had left.  
  
Sadly, To be CONCLUDED… 


	9. Demons of the Past

Chp 9: Demons of the Past  
  
************  
  
Emerald Town  
  
"Cut it out, Endigo." Sonic shouted as the team entered the destroyed town. The fox saw the warriors and put his index and thumb into his mouth. As the whistle left his lips, his men came to his side.  
  
"Do you have the emeralds?" Vector threw the sack he was carrying to his opponents feet, the emeralds spilling from the sack.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
A scowl came across his face. He brought his foot up and drove it into the ruby red jewel, crushing it, "Did you really think you could trick me with these fake emeralds?" Sonic, Tails and Amy felt a chill due to the déjà vu sense of what he had said. "When Gerald Robotnik created me made it so I could tell the difference between real emeralds and fakes. But what's really pathetic is that you thought you could bring an end to my plans."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cream asked shyly.  
  
"All I really need is one real emerald to use RCC at full power. The rest can be six items with equal power. Your five emeralds, and the fluid I received from Chaos will do. But before I do, I'll finish you all of, just for fun!" he threw the real emerald into the air. "CHAOS QUA…"  
  
"CHAOS SPEAR!!!" Endigo was struck by thousand of arrows. He fell to the ground. Both groups, Endigo's followers and the Sonic fighters, turned to see who did it, catching sight of Shadow and Knuckles.  
  
"Guys!" the heroes dog piled the duo, happy to see their friends again. Sonic asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"What, are you unhappy to see us?"  
  
The joyous reunion was cut short by the angry fox's screams "How?! How can you still be alive?! I left you unconscious on the ARK!"  
  
Shadow pulled out the golden emerald. "To be truthful, I thought it was a miracle that you didn't take it, but I soon realized why. This is the emerald that Tails used to trick Eggman."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Sonic threw Shadow a high five.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tails shouted. "If you guys survived, where have you two been all week?"  
  
"I'll fill that in." Knuckles said. "After Shadow found me, he Chaos Controlled out of there. We reappeared in the Mystic Jungle. Hardhead here refused to live until he trained some more. I knew that I shouldn't try to find my way out, so I helped him train."  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL M!!!" the group was shocked at how fast the creature had moved. A blast of light shot at the hedgehog and the two closest to him, Sonic and Knuckles. In a flash, all four were gone, leaving only a pair of black rings.  
  
*************  
  
Mystery Location  
  
The trio stood at in a large black wasteland, the sky a twisting, dark vortex. In the center, there were three Endigos, the original, a white one, (both in tubes) and a pure black one. The dark Endigo began to speak in the same voice as the evil voice back on the roof. "This is all your fault, Project: Shadow! I should have never finished you! You're an abomination!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" the dark hedgehog yelled as the trio continued their run, which seemed to last forever.  
  
"I think you know ! On Prison Island, I was treated like a rat, but I was able to activate the split system!"  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"Yes! The light side was made up of my grand daughter, and the dark of myself, Dr. Gerald Robotnik!" the fox began to transform as the trio reached him. Within a few seconds, the creature was in the shape of Professor. In the tube, the white fox had become Maria. "I have kept my memory alive in here long enough to use RCC and change my biggest mistake. Having Endigo here asleep when GUN attacked. From then on out, the world will be mine! Maria is locked up because she wanted to free the mind of the real Endigo. Once I arrived on Earth, I began my mission. For now, CHAOS REAPER, COME FORTH!!!" the emeralds and Chaos fluid began to come together. Soon, Chaos Six was in front of them. "Now for the finishing touch." Gerald threw a black emerald into the creature. It began to grow taller and taller. Its left arm began to transform into a scythe. The right arm became a machine gun. With its jet black coloring, it looked exactly like the Grim Reaper.  
  
"What are we going to do?" the echidna asked.  
  
Shadow stepped forward. "If you two keep it busy, I'll sneak around the side and free the real Endigo and Maria."  
  
"Right." Shadow ran to the side while Sonic and Knuckles faced the monolith before them. Sonic tried to use a homing attack on it, but he was slashed by the scythe. Blood began to run from the wound on his shoulder.  
  
"Sonic, are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, but what are we supposed to do about that thing?" suddenly, an idea came to his head. "I think I might know what to do. That thing originated as Chaos Six, so all we have to do is freeze it. Knuckles, think you can give me a boost." the echidna grabbed his friend by the arm and threw him as hard as he could. Sonic soon began to run at top speed. The air started getting colder and colder. Sadly, the reaper realized what was happening and fired a round at the hedgehog. Knuckles moved as fast as he could to save his friend, knocking him out of the way, while taking every blast in the back.   
  
"You will all die now!" Gerald laughed.  
  
"I don't think so, Gerry." the doctor turned to see Endigo. Shadow was behind him, Maria in his arms. The fox was like a bullet as he shot to the center of the reaper, pulling all the emeralds with him. When it was gone, the fox had already sliced off the doctor's head. As his body began to disappear, so did Maria's.  
  
"No!!!" the black hedgehog cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You can't go again!!!"  
  
Maria opened her eyes and looked at her old friend. "Shadow, I will see you on the other side. I'm so proud of you. Know that I love you."  
  
And then it was over.  
  
End of Part I  
  
Coming Soon: Part II: Broken Reality  
  
Dedicated to: my number one fan, Shadow's Obsessor 


End file.
